In the Land of Make Believe
by Reficular
Summary: Done by friend's request. You need to read to find out what it's about. It's a KakaIru and SasuNaruGaar fanfic. It's pretty wtf...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own my plushies.

**Author's Note:** Oh god, I've become this bored…

---

**In the Land of Make Believe **

---

Once there were two small 8" plushies, one named Naruto and the other named Iruka. They lived alone on an almost un-inhabited rectangular surface in the corner of a cluttered yet isolated universe. They were really lonely with only each other as company. All they ever did was lie on their backs, next to each other, staring at the bright glowing tubes of the 100-watt sun. It wasn't fun at all, it hurt their eyes. They tried to start a relationship with each other but it didn't work out. Naruto had always grown angry at the fact that he had to do everything because Iruka had his hands sewn to his pants. Iruka was also angry at the fact that Naruto was too attached to his kunai. Sadly it never left his hand.

It wasn't always so lonely. There used to be three others but those three never made it past the crucial border between the "Mountains of Clothing and What Nots" to the cottony green acres of "Pillows and Covers". One day they wished to the all mighty Kami-sama in hopes of being reunited with their long lost companions. Feeling generous and incredibly bored, Kami-sama sent the three lost plushies a guide. Her name was Edward and with the help of her intelligent dog Ein she found two of the three plushies, Sasuke and Kakashi. She was going to find the remaining one, but was stopped by Sasuke when he said that Gaara had fell off the edge of their world, "Queen Size Bed". Afraid of what was over the edge; Edward stopped her search mission and quickly started to lead the two to where Naruto and Iruka were. It had only taken a few seconds because Kami-sama had a direct hand in their journey. When the two plushies saw the adorable blonde and brunet lounging on a pillow staring at the sun, they ran over to them.

**Kakashi's Moment:**

"Oh, Iruka! I have come; I shall satisfy your every desire with the help of my 'Come Come Paradise' book," Kakashi cried before glomping the intended and showing him exactly what he learned from the orange book sewn to his hands. Iruka then learned the full extent of what a jounin could do using only his legs.

**Sasuke's Moment: **

"Hey dobe."

"Teme you're back! And stop calling me dobe!"

Silence suddenly reigned, if you didn't count the muffled moans from a few inches away.

"So, wanna make out?"

"Okay but you don't mind my kunai do you?"

"Dobe, I have two."

"Oh okay, mmmwauh…"

Everyone was happy for a time. Iruka had Kakashi, Naruto had Sasuke and Ed had Ein. Then a flash of red appeared and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"You bloody fucking jackass! You pushed me off the cliff!"

"Gaara," Naruto shouted in shock, "you're supposed to dead!"

"Yeah, no thanks to Uchiha," the redhead said as he started to choke Sasuke with his legs. It was unfortunate that he like Iruka had his hands sewn to his sides.

"No Gaara stop! I love him!" Naruto cried prying him off his lover.

"WTF! You said you loved me, when we were back in the mountains."

_**Flashback**_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"OMFG! Naruto, you whore! Who do you choose?" Sasuke asked furiously as he watched the flashback moment.

"Oh no! I can't decide! Gaara calls me Mr. Hokage, and you call me dobe, but you have softer hair and you like my kunai. Then there's Gaara and his many accessories. The scarf, the gourd, the sash…" Naruto collapses under the pressure. Unable to come up with a decision, he prayed to Kami-sama for one. Since she liked Naruto best out of the set of five, she sent him Naruto of the future. Out he came from another part of the mountains.

"Hi! I'm here to help you, chibi-me, with your decision! Be amazed at my wisdom and towering height of 14 inches," big Naruto said which was followed by a chorus of ooos and ahs.

"Cool but how can you help me big-me?"

"Shush just watch… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Then instead of the usual poof of new clones, the towering Naruto split into two. This allowed Sasuke and Gaara to each have one. Happy with the outcome yet a bit sad that he was smaller future Naruto went back to his own time.

---

**Owari**

---

**Author's Note:** Yeah… um…review…


End file.
